


The Thief in the Night

by alexcat



Series: Unlikely Lovers [2]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dureena gets more than she bargained for when she breaks into Max' quarters to search for a data crystal.
Relationships: Max Eilerson/Trace Miller, Max Eilerson/Trace Miller/Dureena Nafeel
Series: Unlikely Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895377
Kudos: 1
Collections: Babylon 5 Love Month, Of Elves and Men





	The Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A loose series.

Dureena slipped silently into Max Eilerson’s quarters. It wouldn’t take her long to find the data crystal she wanted. She’d have it copied and returned without Max even knowing she’d been there. She believed that it contained some information about another colony of her people somewhere and she wanted that information. She stood just inside the door for a bit to let any noise she made fade and to listen for Max. She heard someone in Max’ bedroom and, at first, she thought he was watching one of his data crystals. She heard a man’s voice. It was Max but she heard another voice too. Perhaps he was talking on his com unit. In any case, she was going to find out. 

She slipped into the small bedroom and stood beside a dark wooden case against the wall. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and she looked at Max’ bed. He wasn’t alone but who was with him? Both of them were under the covers. No wonder! Max kept his bedroom as cold a tomb! Max was lying on his back and his partner was in his arms. They were kissing. Then she heard the other person’s voice. Trace Miller! Max was in bed with Trace. She thought back to their arguing and fussing when they went down to Mars and smiled. Somehow she didn’t think this was a new thing with them. She slid back against the wall and watched. Trace threw the covers back and moved so Dureena was able to get a great view of them both. 

They were both totally naked. They were also both very aroused. While Trace kissed Max, his hand stroked and caressed Max’ hard cock. Max moaned as the younger man looked down at him, pausing in his kisses. 

“Do you hear something, Max?”

“Just my heart pounding!” 

“ I thought I heard something in the other room…oh well, doesn’t matter anyway right now.” He returned to his task, kissing Max Eilerson senseless. Dureena was a bit shocked. She hadn’t expected this and she considered herself an excellent observer of people. They seemed to have found a use for all that testosterone they had floating around. She slid her hand inside her vest as she watched Trace kiss his way down to Max’ hard on. She rubbed a hard nipple as Max cried out when Trace took him into his mouth. She was surprised to be so affected by them. Trace moved down so he was on all fours between Max’ legs. He was sucking Max hard. Max had one hand tangled in Trace’s dark hair and one hand gripped a handful of sheet. Max came hard, bucking his hips up and grabbing Trace’s shoulders. When Max was spent, Trace licked him clean then lifted his legs up, exposing Max’ tender hole. He reached for something by the bed and rubbed it on himself and Max. Then he pushed into Max.

“Oh God, Max,” he whispered, “I can’t wait any longer.”

Trace plunged deep and Max inhaled sharply. “It’s okay, baby,” Max whispered breathlessly. Trace began moving in and out. He was too close to the edge to go slow and gentle. Dureena felt faint as Trace screamed Max’ name as he came deep inside the other man. 

She watched as Trace slipped from Max and lay down beside him. He pulled Max into his arms and held him, whispering apologies for hurting him. Max smiled that devastating smile at Trace and assured him he was okay. Trace curled up against him spoon style and was soon asleep and snoring softly.

*

“Dureena, you can come out now.”

Dureena almost jumped out of her skin. How had he known? She stepped silently away from the wall out into the room.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I …uh… well…yes, Max. I did. Trace is very sexy.”

“Yes, he is.” Max grinned at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“And so are you, Max.”

“Did watching us make you crazy?”

“No. I... well… yes, it did.” 

“Do you mind telling me why you’re in my quarters in the middle of the night?”

“Yes, I mind.”

“The data crystal… that’s why.”

She made a face at Max. 

“Don’t you think I’d tell you if there were more of your people that I knew about?”

“I don’t know, Max. Sometimes I think you’re my friend then other times, I think you’d sell me like my parents did if IPX could benefit from it.”

He frowned at her. She could see a look of hurt there for a second. But then it was gone. 

“I need to go, Max. I’m sorry I spied on you.”

“Would you stay if I asked you to?”

“I don’t know… three seems a crowd.”

“Trace won’t mind. And you know I’ve wanted you ever since… well, a long time.” He was looking down at her tight vest. It wasn’t the first time he’d ogled her body. She didn’t know why she did it but without taking her eyes from him, she unlaced the vest and opened it for him. He let out a breath as he looked at her naked breasts. She put her hands under them and lifted them then caressed each nipple as he watched. She felt herself moving toward the bed, leaning down to offer Max a taste. He licked her nipple until she made a small sound. 

“What?” Trace’s head popped up behind Max’ back. His eyes widened as Dureena pulled away from Max and quickly closed her vest, holding it closed with her hands. “Dureena, how did…? Max, how did she get here?”

“She is a thief, Trace. She goes where she wants to.”

“Oh, okay. Hi Dureena.” He smiled a sleepy smile at her. 

“Trace, do you mind if Dureena joins us?”

“Uh... no. I don’t mind, but she don’t look too happy, Maxi.”

“She’ll get happier, Trace. If not, well, Matthew might find out how she broke into my quarters in the middle of the night.”

She growled and lunged for Max. Her vest fell open but she didn’t care. She slapped Eilerson hard across his face. She followed it with a second slap. She was furious and dangerous, Max realized just a little too late as she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him from the bed. She slugged him, knocking him back onto the bed. Trace just lay there and did nothing. 

“Dammit, Dureena, stop it!” Max yelled at her, holding a hand to his bleeding mouth. She backed up, rubbing her hand where she’d hit Max. She was suddenly, inexplicably overcome by a need to make it better, to fix things. She was so sorry for what she had done. 

“Max, I’m sorry.”

He turned away from her. Trace still just watched as she turned him around and moved his hand down from his lip. She tiptoed and kissed his bloody lip, licking the metallic blood away and kissing his mouth, deeply and passionately, pressing her breasts against his naked chest. He was lost. He pulled her into his arms, returning her passion. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her still, hot hungry kisses trailing down her neck and chest to her ripe full breasts. He sucked and licked until she made animal sounds. She didn’t even notice that Trace was off the bed and behind her until he kissed her shoulders and back, licking and nibbling here and there. Max moved back onto the bed and pulled her on top of him. Trace moved up beside them, helping Dureena get out of her clothes. When she was naked, she stretched her small body out on top of Max. Trace was still kissing and touching her backside while she and Max seemed to be in another world. With only a small amount of movement, she had moved onto Max, taking him deep inside her very tight body. Trace wanted to join in very badly. He just didn’t know if either of them wanted him to. He knelt beside Dureena and kissed her. She tasted and smelled of Max. She returned his kiss, taking his hungry tongue and sucking it into her mouth as she slowly rode Max. He leaned down to suck a hard nipple. She grabbed his head and moaned. 

“I wanna be inside you too,” he whispered. 

“Yes, Trace. I want you in me now. Behind me…. now.” His eyes widened when he understood what she meant. He got the lube stuff that he’d used with Max, poured on her and himself, rubbing the drops that fell onto Max. He moved slowly to enter her. She was very small and very tight. He had a hard time moving slowly. He wanted so badly to ram himself deep. Finally when he was buried in her, she began to move. He felt Max in her! 

“Oh God, Trace! I feel you.” Max whispered as Trace began to set the pace. When he thrust into Dureena, she was pushed onto Max. She was filled with them both at once. Sex this intense couldn’t last long for any of them. All of a sudden, she began to shudder and squeeze both men tight. She held Trace so tightly, he couldn’t pull out and Max couldn’t move either. She moaned and screamed their names as they both filled her with hot semen. When it was over, they all fell into a tangle of arms and legs. 

“If you’ll stay with us, I’ll show the data crystal in the morning. If you don’t want to, it’s in the drawer in my desk.” 

She smiled at her gorgeous blond lover in the dark and settled down to sleep with him and his other lover.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
